


twitter prompts round two

by favspacetwink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Comeplay, First Time, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scars, Somnophilia, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: Four 1k ficlets based on prompts from four twitter users, now posted here for non-twitter friends to enjoy!1: Body worship2: Cunnilingus3: Somnophilia4: Public sex fic aftermath





	1. Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Just like last time, these ficlets are cross-posted here from privatter because I'm STILL well aware that not everyone who peruses the sheith tag on ao3 happens to follow me on twitter. Tags for each ficlet will be posted in each chapter summary. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: body worship, insecure Shiro, lingerie, scars, first time. 
> 
> Requested by @ crushmeshiro :)

_Context: Keith and Shiro have just gotten home from their first official date. They’d been orbiting each other for a long time, but with all the coming-back-from-the-dead and intergalactic war business, they didn’t properly address their feelings for each other until after the war was over. They are now back at Shiro’s quarters on the Atlas, kissing each other breathless just inside the doorway. Both of them are aching to take things further but nervous and desperate for their first time with each other to go well._  
  
Keith is shaking.  
  
He can feel that Shiro is too.  
  
There’s a tiny cramp in his neck from spending so long with his head tilted up to kiss Shiro like this; it makes Keith smile against Shiro’s mouth, exhaling slowly through his nose as he tries to calm himself. It’s  _Shiro,_  after all. He doesn’t have to be nervous.   
  
The firm muscle of Shiro’s back is warm under Keith’s fingertips, even through his sweater, and when Keith’s hands wander down to the hem and slip underneath, his bare skin burns even hotter.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro breathes, his voice ragged. The sound of it makes Keith shiver.  
  
One of his hands is cupping Keith’s face, and the other is playing with the hem of Keith’s shirt, flirting with skin just like Keith. Everywhere he touches lights up with sensation, energy crackling between them as they kiss, until finally Keith can’t take it anymore.  
  
He steers Shiro over to the couch, unwilling to move their mouths apart even for a second; Shiro lets out a tiny amused huff against Keith’s lips when he gets pushy, muscling Shiro down onto the couch and climbing into his lap.  
  
Keith can’t help it – Shiro’s big and strong and Keith’s wanted to climb him like a tree for  _years_  and now he finally  _gets to,_  and the cherry on fucking top is that the beautiful man he’s currently straddling  _wants him back._  
  
“Hey there,” Shiro says, hands settling on Keith’s waist.   
  
Keith just about melts at the crooked smile on his face. He reaches down to tug at Shiro’s sweater and all but begs, “Can I?”  
  
Shiro swallows and nods, kisses him once more before Keith pulls his sweater up over his head, exposing a torso that looks like it was carved out of marble. He’s seen Shiro shirtless countless times before, but it’s different when he’s allowed to openly appreciate the man in front of him. Keith spares only a second to divest himself of his own shirt before diving back in, trying to pour his gratitude into the kiss as he runs his hands over the perfect planes of Shiro’s body.  
  
Shiro makes a sound that’s a cross between a groan and a whimper when Keith’s fingers brush over his nipples. The noise ignites something in Keith’s veins, his hips grinding forward of their own volition as he tries desperately to get closer – fuck, he’s getting hard, they’re  _both_  getting hard, and Keith rocks forward again out of instinct. Shiro feels big, thick, just like Keith  _knew_  he would be, and he’s imagined this moment so many times before that there’s no way he isn’t getting that in his mouth tonight.  
  
“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispers against Shiro’s lips, gracing them with one last hard kiss before he starts mouthing down the strong line of Shiro’s jaw.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro groans. His hands tighten on Keith’s waist, then slip down to the top of his ass when Keith kisses the hollow of his throat. “God,  _Keith.”_  
  
Keith shivers at the feeling of Shiro’s hands on him, warmth fluttering in his stomach, but keeps his focus on the task at hand, which is just fucking worshipping Shiro’s body on the way down to sucking his dick.   
  
He kisses Shiro’s pecs, perfect pillows of muscle topped by tan, puffy nipples that are starting to pebble up under his touch. He lets his lips linger on every scar, emotion coming in waves; eventually temptation proves too much and Keith bites him, gently, right over his heart. A shocked groan tears from Shiro’s throat and one of his hands flies up to cradle the back of Keith’s head, fingers tangling in his hair.  
  
By the time Keith scoots off Shiro’s lap, he’s sucked both of his nipples to full hardness and kissed what must be every single inch of his exposed skin. There’s an old, jagged scar running down the left side of his abdomen that disappears underneath the waistband of his jeans, and Keith traces his tongue down it as he settles on his knees. Shiro takes one look at Keith between his legs and swears, scrubbing a nervous hand through his own hair while his Altean one brushes over Keith’s cheek.  
  
It makes Keith feel unexpectedly powerful; devotion rushes over him in waves so pure he has to close his eyes for a few moments. He rubs over Shiro’s thick thighs to ground himself, then bites his lip and reaches to undo Shiro’s jeans.  
  
Any power that Keith had drains away completely the second his fingers brush lace.  
  
He gasps quietly, dragging Shiro’s zipper further down to reveal white lacy panties. Keith looks up at him in shock, his mouth so dry he can barely croak out, “Shiro?”  
  
Shiro’s face is red, but he seems pleased at Keith’s reaction. “Do you like them?”  
  
“I – I – you – when –”  
  
“I got them a few weeks ago,” Shiro says, lifting his hips to let Keith pull his jeans down in a daze. “They’re comfier than you’d think.”  
  
“Really?” Keith asks, eyes now fixed back on the panties and the bulge that’s straining underneath them. Fuck.  _Fuck._  
  
Shiro laughs. “Yeah. They feel – I feel good in them. Thought they might be good luck tonight.”  
  
Keith snorts and rubs over Shiro’s thighs again.  _“Shiro._  Come on. You know you didn’t need luck, right?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“’Cause I’m a sure thing,” Keith grins.  
  
He bites down on the urge to add,  _always have been._  Instead, he traces one hand up the inside of Shiro’s thigh.  
  
Shiro huffs out a weak laugh and strokes over Keith’s cheek. Keith hums happily, and he’s just about to lean down and mouth at the lace-clad cock he’s dreamed so much about when Shiro adds, “Plus, I figured it would, uh, sweeten the deal a little.”  
  
Keith pauses. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Keith, you don’t – you don’t have to keep acting like it’s, you know, nice to look at,” Shiro says, gesturing to his own body. “I know it’s pretty messed up.”  
  
What.  
  
_What._  
  
Keith’s mouth falls open in horror.  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
Shiro frowns. “I…”  
  
“Shiro,” Keith says. “I don’t know where this is coming from, but – you’re so – you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.” A bright red blush steals over Shiro’s face. “Seriously. The entire Garrison is jealous of me right now.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Shiro croaks.  
  
“But it’s  _true,”_  Keith insists. “You’re the nicest person to look at in the universe.”  
  
He leans forward to kiss the long scar on Shiro’s abdomen. Shiro shivers, tugging lightly on his hair; when their eyes meet, Keith tries his hardest to project every ounce of his love for the man above him, trailing his lips over the line of raised skin as he follows its path down. He’s fierce, almost angry in his intensity.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro whispers.   
  
“I fucking mean it,” says Keith.   
  
When he reaches Shiro’s cock he doesn’t hesitate this time, nuzzling it through the panties and relishing Shiro’s sharp intake of breath. Their eyes are still locked and Keith never, ever wants to look away.  
  
Keith pushes Shiro’s jeans all the way off as he mouths at the head of Shiro’s dick through the panties, moaning at the silky heat underneath the lace. He resolves then and there to deliberately kiss every single scar on Shiro’s body by the time the night is over.  
  
“Keith, baby,” Shiro breathes.   
  
First, though. First Keith’s got a cock to worship.


	2. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ volsheith requested 1k of shiro eating out trans keith. 
> 
> Tags for this chapter: trans keith with afab language, oral sex, oral sex, and more oral sex

Keith is in heaven. The sight of Shiro between his legs, with his white forelock brushing Keith’s pelvis and the rest of his dark head of hair nestled between Keith’s thighs, belongs in the fucking Louvre. Keith doesn’t want to look away for even a second, but his back arches and his eyes flutter closed on reflex when Shiro closes plush lips around his clit and sucks gently.  
  
_“Ah,_  fuck, don’t stop…”  
  
Shiro groans and pushes Keith’s legs further apart until Keith is wincing at the stretch, grabbing Shiro’s hair with both hands and holding on tight.  
  
He’s sloppy like this, messy and uncaring of the fact that he’s getting Keith’s slick all over his face, and it just makes Keith whine and grind his cunt harder against Shiro’s mouth. Shiro’s teeth catch against the swell of his clit and Keith keens, shuddering and seeking out the soothing heat of Shiro’s tongue.  
  
Shiro obliges him for a few moments, swirling his tongue around the head of Keith’s clit and flicking it back and forth, but then he slides his mouth down to lap at where Keith’s pussy is leaking. The side of his nose bumps against Keith’s clit and Keith bucks his hips up, frustrated.  
  
“Fuck – Shiro,  _please-”_  
  
Shiro chuckles but doesn’t dignify him with a response, just moves his hands so he can thumb open Keith’s labia and push his tongue deeper inside with a quiet moan.  
  
Keith gasps and clutches him tighter, nails practically digging into Shiro’s scalp.  _“Mmngh.”_  
  
His pussy flutters, clenching greedily as Shiro tonguefucks him like he’s starving; Keith can’t help but shove himself closer, holding Shiro’s head in place and grinning breathlessly when Shiro groans. The noises coming from his mouth are obscene, slick and steady, punctuated by the little whimpers being pulled from Keith’s throat.  
  
Keith lets go of Shiro’s head with one hand so he can play with one of his nipples, heat pooling in his cunt as he plucks at the little bud. He throws his head back and moans when Shiro’s thumbs slip closer to his entrance, tongue teasing his folds.  
  
“Mmf,” Shiro hums, kissing Keith’s clit when he pulls back to take a break. “Fuck, baby, you’re so wet.”  
  
He’s gotten Keith really fucking worked up, heart pounding between his legs as he tries to spread them further and get Shiro’s mouth back.  
  
“Shiro, please,” Keith whines.  
  
Shiro grins up at him. His mouth and chin are shining with slick. Keith’s pussy  _throbs._  
  
“What do you want, sweetheart?”  
  
Keith glares at him. He tugs pointedly on Shiro’s hair.  
  
Shiro just smiles and kisses the inside of a thigh. “You wanna come?”  
  
_“Yes,”_  Keith says. He means for it to sound exasperated, but it comes out desperate – pleading. He whimpers and tries to shift Shiro closer again.  
  
Shiro’s still teasing him, though, leaning in to trace the very tip of his tongue around the hood of Keith’s clit, circling over and over. It’s too light to get Keith anywhere close to coming and he growls, frustrated, before Shiro makes an amused sound and pushes two thick fingers inside him.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Keith gasps. Then Shiro latches on to his clit and starts to lap at it with short, firm strokes, and Keith feels his cunt flutter around Shiro’s fingers. “Nnnh – Takashi–”  
  
Shiro moans, mouth vibrating around Keith’s clit, and curls his fingers. Keith’s legs tremble and he digs one of his heels into Shiro’s back, squirming as he starts to play with his nipple again.  
  
It feels so fucking good, especially once Shiro really starts to get in a rhythm, angling his fingers just right and just barely fucking them an inch in and out. The strong line of his back stretches along their sheets, broad and scarred, sloping into the generous curve of his ass – it’s a good view, and Keith struggles to keep his eyes open as Shiro eats him out so he can watch Shiro rut against the bed. He keeps up pressure on Keith’s clit with his tongue, groaning around his mouthful every time he grinds against the sheets.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Keith moans, switching to playing with his other nipple.  
  
There must be nerves directly connecting his nipples to his clit; Keith arches his hips up at the sharp starburst of pleasure, and moans louder when Shiro follows him with his mouth, dedicated and devoted to the task at hand. God, Keith loves him so much. He’s gonna give Shiro the ride of his fucking life after this.  
  
Keith pinches his nipple and shudders as he feels his body start to climb toward its peak. He tugs on Shiro’s forelock with his other hand, scratching his nails over Shiro’s scalp and whining as his pussy clenches around Shiro’s thick fingers.  
  
Then Shiro’s tongue catches his clit just right and Keith is suddenly right on the edge, trying and completely failing to keep his hips still. “I’m - Shiro,  _ah,_  I’m-”  
  
His breath hitches and he cries out wordlessly, back arching as the spark catches in his clit and ignites his entire body. Keith feels his cunt clutch rhythmically at Shiro’s fingers over and over and  _fuck_  he’s still moving them, driving Keith even higher - Keith takes his hand away from his nipples to bite his knuckles and muffle his scream. Distantly, he hears Shiro groan.  
  
Keith whimpers with sensitivity once he starts to come down, Shiro’s tongue is still flicking over the swollen length of his clit. He rocks his hips, shuddering when Shiro wiggles his fingers gently, and finally starts to push at Shiro’s head when it becomes too much.  
  
Shiro pulls off with a wet sound. Keith stares at him dumbly - his face is even messer, hair tangled and eyes dark, and he’s staring up at Keith from between his legs like he wants to eat him alive.  
  
“Good, baby?” Shiro asks, his voice a low rumble.  
  
Stupid fucking question - he just wants his ego stroked - but Keith is happy to answer it. He takes a second to catch his breath, then drags Shiro up for a kiss, moaning when he tastes himself on Shiro’s lips. “So - good.”  
  
Shiro hums, pleased, then chuckles when Keith clamps his thighs around Shiro’s hips and rolls them over. He rubs the soaked seam of his pussy over Shiro’s dick, hard and so, so ready for him, and watches with hooded eyes as Shiro bites his lip.  
  
“So pretty, Keith,” Shiro murmurs. His eyes are fixed between Keith’s legs.  
  
Keith is still sensitive from his orgasm, but it barely took the edge off of his intense thirst for the man he’s currently straddling. Shiro looks like he feels the same way.   
  
It’s going to be a long night. Keith can’t wait.


	3. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three anonymous users requested somnophilia and breeding kink. 
> 
> Tags on this chapter: somno, breeding, nipple play, comeplay
> 
> Warning for the dub-con inherent in somno fics.

_Context: Part of my Galra!Keith verse, afab language, Keith and Shiro are married and trying for a baby._  
  
Considering the number of times he’s come inside Keith over the past twenty-four hours, there’s no way Shiro should be able to get hard right now, but here he is, startling awake in the middle of the night with his cock stiff and aching.  
  
He groans, rubbing sleep from his eyes and peering blearily at the clock. 4:30am. God, why does Shiro’s body hate him? Like, yeah, he’s in bed with the most gorgeous man in the whole universe and they’ve been trying for a baby and he’s been sleeping with his dick pressed up against Keith’s hip – but in a few hours, Shiro will  _still_  be in bed with Keith, and Keith will be just as gorgeous and just as fertile,  _and_  it’ll be a time when people are supposed to be awake.  
  
Maybe that’s what Shiro gets for inhabiting a clone’s body. He groans and slings his arm over Keith’s waist, snuggling closer.  
  
In his sleep, Keith makes a breathy sound at the contact. He’s splayed out on his back, deeply relaxed, hips propped up on a single pillow; once Shiro touches him, he parts his legs, like it’s instinctual.  
  
Shiro gulps, dick twitching traitorously at the thought; he lets his hand drift down Keith’s belly, keeping his touch light as his fingers skirt over Keith’s soft skin. At first he flicks Keith’s clit purely on accident, but when he properly locates the thick nub and swirls his finger around it, he hears the tiniest moan catch in Keith’s throat.  
  
Fuck.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Shiro probably shouldn’t find this as hot as he does, but he bites his lip and keeps his hand moving further down, stroking Keith’s puffy folds a few times before dipping into the cleft in between. He’s damp there, and Shiro shivers when he rubs a few more times and realizes that his own come is leaking out of Keith’s cunt.  
  
“Oh, baby,” Shiro murmurs softly. He kisses Keith’s shoulder and pushes one fingertip a little deeper, feeling the slick warmth clutch him tightly.  
  
Keith spreads his legs wider, still deeply asleep, and a little more come leaks out around Shiro’s finger.  
  
Oh  _god._  
  
Shiro wants to push it back inside, wants to – fuck him full again, keep him that way. Make sure it takes. Make sure he gives Keith a baby. Fuck.  _Shit._  
  
He can’t help himself when he drags his fingers around Keith’s entrance, scooping up the come that’s gathered there, and presses two back inside, hardly daring to breathe. Keith’s breath catches in his throat and Shiro grins, hooking his fingers up and pressing rhythmically against his g-spot to see what happens.  
  
 _Nothing_  does, for a few seconds – then Keith’s breath starts coming faster and his cunt gets wetter around Shiro’s insistent fingers. He moans softly and Shiro immediately stills his movements, keeping his fingers buried deep inside as Keith clenches gently around him and he shifts in his sleep, moaning again.  
  
God, Shiro hopes he’s having a good dream.  
  
Once Keith settles again, Shiro bends down and kisses his nipple, reverent and soft, as he rubs over his g-spot once more. Fuck, half of him wants to make Keith come like this – orgasm increases the chance of conception, after all.  
  
The other half… well, the other half wants to tease Keith until he’s panting, on the cusp of coming in his sleep, then leave him like that, leave him to wake up wet and squirming and desperate for Shiro without really knowing why.  
  
Shiro groans quietly and laps at Keith’s nipple, then takes it into his mouth and sucks as he starts to finger Keith in earnest. He doesn’t actually want Keith to wake up, so he tries to keep his movements minimal, subtle, sucking on Keith’s nipple until it’s hot and swollen.  
  
 _“Mnh,”_  Keith whines softly, pussy squelching around Shiro’s fingers.  
  
Shiro is so fucking hard against Keith’s hip that it hurts, cock leaking precome and balls tight with another load. He bites Keith’s nipple, tries to stay gentle, and it must work because Keith doesn’t respond at all, his body open and pliant and beautifully taking whatever Shiro wants to give him.  
  
He decides to bring his thumb into play, slowly stroking the shaft of Keith’s clit as he works his fingers inside him. Keith’s so wet now that Shiro can use it as lube to glide his thumb over the swollen nub, increasing the pressure with every stroke until he hears a soft, throaty growl.  
  
Still latched onto Keith’s nipple, Shiro freezes and glances up at his husband. Keith’s eyes are still closed, his face relaxed and pretty in sleep. Shiro’s eyes are adjusted enough to the dark that he thinks he can detect a flush high up on Keith’s cheeks, although that might just be him projecting.  
  
He waits a few more seconds, cock throbbing, fingers enveloped by the source of Keith’s interrupted sleep. Well, maybe not interrupted, considering that he doesn’t seem to have actually woken up. More like… troubled sleep.   
  
God. Shiro can’t stop; he takes his fingers out in preparation to push back in with three, but before he does that, he rubs his whole hand over Keith’s clit, greedy and eager to tease him. His dick twinges painfully when a slight change in Keith’s breathing is the only reaction he gets.  
  
When Shiro goes back to using his thumb so that he can press three fingers into the hot clutch of Keith’s cunt, he swears he feels Keith’s nipple throb between his lips. A few seconds later, he has to stop himself from coming completely untouched when Keith - Keith  _purrs._  
  
Shiro’s jaw drops, forgetting about Keith’s nipple entirely. He’s sure he didn’t imagine it.   
  
He glances up; Keith’s eyes are still closed.  
  
 _Fuck_ , Shiro wants to make him do that again.  
  
He rubs his thumb in little circles over the head of Keith’s clit and goes back to gently thrusting his fingers, just an inch in and out, soft wet sounds filling their bedroom. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a purr begins to emanate from Keith’s throat, so gentle Shiro might miss it if he wasn’t listening for it.  
  
“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Shiro murmurs quietly, not expecting a response.  
  
He doesn’t get one.  
  
Shiro keeps his hand moving just like that for as long as he can, addicted to the sweet purrs falling from Keith’s lips, proof of how fucking good Shiro makes him feel - but eventually Shiro has to stop and take care of his own need, heavy and neglected and bordering on urgently hard. Shiro pulls his fingers out, chest aching when Keith grunts softly and stops purring, lying still and open.   
  
He knee-walks down the bed, taking himself in hand as he nudges between Keith’s legs, forcing his thighs to spread a little wider. Like this, Shiro can see his cunt gleaming with wetness in the low light - shit, Keith is  _soaked,_  slick dripping all the way down to his ass.   
  
Shiro groans, probably too loudly, and starts to jerk himself off, sliding his fist tightly up and down the shaft. He’s leaked enough precome that the glide is easy, obscene; even so, he leans forward after a few seconds to smack the tip of his cock against Keith’s pussy, getting himself even wetter.  
  
The heat that greets his cockhead feels so good that he almost keeps driving forward, hips jumping as he fights not to bury himself in Keith’s cunt. Fuck, he wants to, wants to hilt himself and stay that way, fall asleep like that knowing that he’s keeping Keith full, wake up moving against him and filling him with another load before he’s even partway coherent.  
  
He wants to come inside Keith until he’s knocked up and  _dripping._  
  
“Fuck,” Shiro mutters, moving his hand faster as his balls draw up close to his body.  
  
He rubs Keith’s clit with his other hand, desperate to get another small moan or purr as his orgasm starts to crest. Shiro’s probably being a little too rough, but the sight of Keith’s sleeping form is driving him wild and he just - he just wants him wet and horny when he wakes up, pussy throbbing so that he climbs on top of Shiro and whines all pretty, begs for his cock-  
  
Shiro hisses as he starts to come, deep pulses of pleasure that feel like they’re being forced out of him, and it’s all he can do to hold the tip of his cock right at Keith’s entrance, making sure he comes inside even as his hips jerk erratically. Keith squirms a little in his sleep, maybe responding to the new surge of heat inside him, and it just makes Shiro come harder.  
  
When he’s got his breath back, Shiro opens his eyes - he’s not sure when he closed them - and pulls back a little, gasping at the sight of his come trickling out of Keith’s cunt. He makes sure Keith’s hips are propped up as high as possible on the pillow, his movements sluggish after such an intense orgasm, before flopping down next to him on the other side this time.  
  
Keith continues to sleep peacefully; Shiro bites his lip and reaches down to stroke his clit again, rubbing in gentle circles until he’s purring once more. And, since Keith’s left nipple is already swollen and blood-hot from Shiro’s mouth, Shiro figures it’s only right to give the right one the same treatment, flicking his tongue out to tease for a few seconds before settling his head on Keith’s shoulder so he can suck without exerting any extra effort.  
  
He drifts off to sleep like that, listening to Keith purr, playing with his pussy without any intention of making him come. Shiro can feel his own movements get slower and slower as sleep starts to claim him; his last coherent thought is wondering if Keith’s nipples are going to be sore when he wakes up.  
  
Shiro can’t wait to find out.


	4. Public sex fic aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A user requested to read the conversation/interaction Shiro and Keith might have after [better when it feels wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464188), my aliens-made-them-do-it public sex fic. ;)

There’s come dripping down Keith’s thighs.  
  
Other fluids, too, which Keith is too embarrassed to think about – fuck, he squirted  _everywhere,_  so much so that he’s surprised his body didn’t dry out and crumble into dust in the casino.  
  
He just… couldn’t stop.  
  
“I’m – m’fine, Shiro, seriously,” Keith mumbles, listing to the side and almost falling as he tries to walk forward. Luckily, Shiro jogs up and steadies him before they make a scene of themselves in the giant, opulent lobby. “Fuck.”  
  
His legs don’t quite work yet. Leaning on the taller man for support, Keith marvels at the fact that Shiro just fucked him so good he can’t fucking walk. He had once resigned himself to the fact that Shiro would probably never see him as more than a little brother… now, he’s not so sure.  
  
He can’t think about that now, though. Kolivan and Krolia need a mission report and then all three of them need to get the fuck off this planet before the aliens discover that someone’s rooted through their suite.  
  
“Where’s your room?” Shiro asks, walking the two of them toward the elevators.  
  
“Don’t have one,” says Keith. “The plan was to just leave afterward. We should go to the parking bay.”  
  
Even as he says it, he stumbles again, leaning on a nearby sculpture for support as a guest trying to take a selfie with it throws him a dirty look.  
  
“Keith, you need to get cleaned up and get some rest first,” Shiro says.  
  
As Shiro drags them toward the elevators, Keith wonders when the enormity of what just happened is actually going to hit him. It definitely hasn’t yet – right now it’s all he can do to put one foot in front of the other and hold his ripped latex skirt together. Guilt about dragging Shiro into his mission threatens the edges of his psyche, but some part of Keith’s consciousness is keeping it at bay so far.  
  
He leans more of his weight into Shiro’s side, wanting desperately to be closer despite the guilt. “Are you offering your room?”  
  
“Absolutely. And if you – if you don’t want me there that’s fine, you can use the shower and grab some sleep, I can find somewhere else to–”  
  
“No,” Keith says quickly. “Shiro, why would I – you need all that too.”  
  
They reach the elevators; Shiro sighs as he presses the call button. “I don’t know, I just… I don’t know. Thought you might want some space.”  
  
That’s exactly what Keith  _doesn’t_  want right now. If he’s alone with his thoughts for too long, he might actually have to process them.  
  
“I’m not gonna kick you out of your room,” he says as they wobble into the elevator.  
  
Shiro grunts but doesn’t reply. They take the elevator up to the nineteenth floor in silence, Shiro’s arm still wrapped around Keith’s waist; even after everything they just did, the bruises Shiro left on his shoulders and the come he left sliding down Keith’s thighs, Shiro’s touch now is what feels the most like a claim. And Keith… really, really likes it.  
  
Inexplicable emotion wells up in Keith’s throat and he makes a small noise, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck and praying Shiro won’t push him away.   
  
“Keith?” Shiro asks, sounding bewildered.  
  
The elevator doors open.  
  
“Sorry,” Keith croaks, forcing his legs to carry him forward as Shiro walks them into the hallway.  
  
“Oh, no, don’t apologize, I just – I’m surprised you want to be… close to me, after. Well. After what happened.”  
  
“You’re the  _only_  person I want to be close to,” Keith tells him, too exhausted to be anything but honest.  
  
“I – oh.” Shiro looks bewildered as he swipes into his hotel room. “Even after I almost ruined your mission and… well…”  
  
Shiro’s room is quiet, lavishly furnished, and doesn’t smell like smoke and sex. Keith can feel his whole body relax, even though his cunt is still throbbing and his legs feel like they’re seconds away from giving out.  
  
“Keith, I have to ask…”  
  
Keith tenses up again. “Yeah?”  
  
“Did you… your role in this mission, you weren’t-”  
  
“I wasn’t forced, if that’s what you’re saying. I volunteered,” Keith cuts Shiro off, squirming out of his hold and heading for the bathroom. Shiro follows him in, still looking concerned; Keith sighs and tries to play it off. “Hey, I wanted dick and I kinda have a thing for public sex, so this mission was a dream come true. Don’t judge.”  
  
He catches Shiro’s eye in the bathroom mirror and Shiro immediately looks away, a deep flush spreading across his face.   
  
Suddenly, a horrible thought seizes him. Keith’s mouth is moving before he can even organize what he’s going to say. “Fuck, wait – did I, like, force  _you_  into this? I made you – oh my god, I’m so sorry–”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Shiro says quickly, coming up to wrap gentle arms around him from behind. His eyes are kind as they meet Keith’s again in the mirror. “If I didn’t want to, I would’ve found a way out of it. Or, like, pretended I was one of those guys who’s into cuckolding.”  
  
Keith snorts despite himself. “So… you did want to, then?”  
  
“Keith.” Shiro raises an eyebrow. “I… yeah. I thought it was pretty obvious I was into it.”  
  
He chuckles awkwardly and touches his forehead to Keith’s shoulder. Keith makes a similar noise, his face burning. Shiro’s still hugging him; Keith feels like they’re standing on the edge of a cliff.  
  
“Shiro.”  
  
Shiro looks up at him; his face is desperate, and it helps solidify Keith’s decision to turn around and wrap both arms around his best friend’s shoulders, looking him square in the eye. “Let’s take a bath.”  
  
“T-together?” the older man stammers.  
  
“Yeah. If you want. We both need one.” Keith bites his lip, takes a deep breath, and shimmies out of his ruined skirt, letting it drop to the bathroom floor. He’s praying he hasn’t misread this.   
  
Shiro’s eyes dart down in between them for a millisecond before settling back on Keith’s face, pupils dilated; his hands drop to Keith’s hips.  
  
“Shiro, I – I think we’re–” Keith knows he has to choose his words carefully, but he’s too fucked out to get anywhere close to the level he needs to be to have this conversation. “I just need to relax a little bit before we talk about anything.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Shiro says. His face softens and he gives Keith’s hips a little squeeze. “A bath together sounds great.”  
  
Keith sighs in relief. Not only does it look like their friendship is going to be okay, it looks like their friendship… might not be just a friendship anymore. He doesn’t want to jinx anything, though, so he touches his forehead to Shiro’s before going over to turn the faucet on, unable to keep the stupid smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with me on twitter if you enjoyed :)


End file.
